The interns of TDWT
by I'mNotCrazy.I'mInsane
Summary: Chris gets three new interns to defend, and pissoff the campers...cast...WHATEVER! Told from the intenrs prospective.


**Hola peeps. Well I figured I needed to write another fanfic (after my Code Lyoko one was tragically deleted) so it's a TDWT fic. ONWARD!**

XEmily PovX

My name is Emily Delinqua and, I live (well lived) a fairly normal life. I have 3 brothers, my two twin brothers; Jay and Drift, and my older brother Alex. I also have a half sister I found out about a week ago, her name's Holly.

Anyway back to me, I have long-ish blond hair, with bright blond streaks. I have blue eyes that very in color with my mood, my eyes match my skin tone perfectly, tan but not to tan. As for my bro's; Jay has chin-length messy blond hair and eyes like mine, a bit more green though. Drift has hair about as long as mine he keeps tied in a pony tail. His eyes are really gray though .The rests of my siblings aren't so important.

I remember the day my bro's and I had our lives changed

_FLASHBACK_

"_I'm telling you Duncan is coming back later in the season." Jay stated in an argument with Drift. Same old topic The Total Drama Series newest season; Total Drama World Tour. _

_I decided I would join the reindeer games; "Of course Chris will bring Dunc back, up's the drama factor" Jay shot me a look of thanks then smirked at Drift in a triumphant way, Drift glared at me, I held up my hands in defense. _

"_Come on, D, you know I'm right." I looked up from my laptop and smirked at him; he grunted in frustration then walked off. Jay and I watched him walk off then smirked at each other_

"_He's jealous he can't smirk, well, like us anyway" Jay said, I chuckled, then looked back at my laptop. Jay walked over to me and looked over my shoulder at what I was doing._

"_Hey bro, space." He backed away, and Drift walked backed in._

"_Hey, your emotions in check, Little Miss PMS?" Jay asked Drift, I punched him n the chest_

"_Owwww, damn girl." He went to go sit by Drift and flipped on our Total Drama Island dvd disc two episode Basic Staining. Just then the doorbell rang_

"_You get it." I told Jay, he scoffed._

"_You get it." He told me, I looked at Drift_

"_You get it." I told Drift, he looked at me like I was crazy_

"_Guys, we're not supposed get the door when mom's not home." I rolled my eyes and smiled_

"_I'll get it." I said and walked down the stairs to the door. I opened it and saw a guy in his 30's or 40's with 5'0'clook shadow and chin-length black hair, blue and white clothes, brown pants, and a very interesting necklace (A/:N Seriously what is it.) _

"_Hey I'm Chris McLean. The host of-" I sharply cut him off_

"_Yep, I know the awesome host of the Total Drama Series." I thought for a moment "Why are you here?" I asked _

"_Is this the Delinqua residence?" He asked_

"_Yeah, why?" I answered I was slightly suspicious "Wait are you the real Chris McLean?" I asked_

"_Well' here's my ID." He showed me his driver's license._

"_You're 32?" I smiled, knew it._

"_Uhhh, typo, printing error…" He stuffed his license back into his wallet._

"_Alright now that I know you're the real Chris, what are you here for?" I really hoped he was offering us or at least me places in the next season._

"_Well I was wondering if you and your brothers would like to be interns on Total Drama World Tour." He said, up the stairs I heard Drift faint and hit the floor with a loud thud. I saw my mom's van pull in to our drive-way. She saw what was happing and immediately got out of the car._

"_Who's this?" She asked looking him up and down._

"_Oh mom he's that rapist that escaped from prison." She gasped and backed up toward the van. I rolled my eyes "Sorry she doesn't watch the show. Mom I was kidding this is Chris McLean."_

_She gasped again "From FameTown?" I laughed hysterically_

"_Miss Delinqua, I'm here to offer your kids an internship." He said to her._

"_Paid?" she asked. Chris smiled._

"_In more ways than one." He replied. She thought for a minute and nodded. I swear I squealed like Katie and Saide when she nodded. I ran back in the house at about a million miles an hour ran up to my bros who looked terribly confused. I hugged them both, and they looked even more confused._

"_Dudes we're going to be interns on TDWT!" I yelled._

"_Are you serious?" Jay asked/yelled. I nodded then ran to my room (thank God I got my own room) I grabbed a black and purple shoulder bag and put my favorite clothes in it (yeah didn't say what I was that day, does it make a damn bit of difference). Grabbed various other items, grabbed my DS its charger and game pouch. Went out to the living room grabbed my laptop, its chord, and put them in my bag. Jay and Drift walked out of their room with their matching red and black bags._

"_Dream come true." Drift said with a dreamy look off into space. I rolled my eyes and chuckled, then headed down the stair. Jay and Drift followed me. We walked out on the porch and saw Chris waiting and our mom standing next to the van. I jumped down off the porch and hugged our mom. Jay and Drift did the same._

"_Be safe. Please?" She asked us. We all nodded and walked over to Chris who led us over to the forest behind the neighbor's house. Then I saw the plane, not as crappy off T.V. Jay whistled, Drift's jaw was on the floor...ground…whatever. _

"_Shall we?" Chris walked to the plane, we followed him to the plane and he opened the door and let us step in. He stepped in after us._

"_Nice isn't it." he said. We turned to reply, but I heard loud clanging and saw Jay and Drift fall to the floor. Then I was hit in the back of the head and blacked out._

_FLASHBACK OVER (THANK GOD)_

That was yesterday, I woke up about 7 hours later. Chris gave us a little surprise he enhanced our nerves, so basically we can; shoot lasers from our hands, have super strength, have super speed, can breathe fire, speak in every language, and run up walls.

"Wait, is that legal?" I asked Chris.

"Uhhhh…no." he said tensely.

"Great." Jay smiled and even Drift did to.

"Illegal activity makes D-Ri kinda, uhhh." I finished by drawing circles around the side of my head.

Chris chuckled "I understand. Alright kiddies, who wants to meet the cast?" He asked leading us to a door. He opened it and it revealed the cafeteria place on the plane. And the whole cast (minus Duncan and Zeke) was sitting by team.

"Stay calm I didn't tell them we were getting new interns; let alone, 13 year olds, or fans." Chris told us, I had no problem staying calm, my bro's…well…good luck. Chris turned to the cast…I guess they would be cast.

"Listen up, my little money makers. I brought in some new interns, they're defense interns who will be in the field with all of you should you get into an international accident. So be nice, and they might just save your ass's out there." Chris finished, saying the cast looked shocked was an understatement.

"Let's get acquainted, shall we?" He pushed me forward. "This is Emily; she is the ring leader of the interns I got. She's a fan, so watch your butts." He glanced to Noah, Courtney, and Gwen. I looked at him, how the hell did he know what I thought of who. He must've read my mind because he said; "Your fanclub." I nodded, he shoved me forward again and I stumbled to the back of the room right behind Team Amazon, where Sierra was eyeing me

"30 fanclubs, internationally." I told her; no way she had more clubs than me, and internationally to boot. Chris had introduced Jay who walked over to stand by me.

"This is insane, are you sure this isn't like a dream we're sharing 'cause, that's happened before." Jay said. He was right' and this was close to the dream we shared, only Total Drama Action. Chris gave Drift a very short intro, and he walked over to us.

"Did you even get an intro?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I did. Try paying attention once in your life." Drift replied. Jay clenched his fists, and glared at Drift. Drift did the same; they each took a step toward each other. I decided it was time for me to intervene; I took a swift step between them, and pushed them apart.

"Chris, where will we be staying while we're here?" I asked, keeping my bros apart. Chris' face went blank.

"Shit." Chris cursed "You guys stay here, talk or whatever, I have to…uhh…check your rooms." He walked out.

XXConfessonalXX(A/:N First time a camper/cast mate talks.)

"Hmmmm, perhaps getting these new interns on my side would boost my chances of winning." Alejandro plotted.

XXEnd ConfessonalXX

**A/:N I hate myself for ending the chapter there, but I wanted to get it published. My goal for this story is to add some of the stuff that happens in the show, but add mostly what happens with my interns. So I'm keeping most aspects of the show, like place, romance, drama, but I also want to add the hilarity of my interns (me and my bros, and later my friend) 'cause I have funny scenes, serious scenes, twists, turns, the whole package. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the many more to come. Oh if you were confused, I put the interns in AFTER Walk Like An Egyptian parts 1 and 2, kay kay.**


End file.
